Kitsune Mon Amour
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Le Rikudo a fait un cadeau empoissonné à Naruto et Sasuke, quand Kurama a ses chaleurs, il faut quelqu'un pour le calmer... Et devinez qui va s'y coller? Je vous laisse découvrir cette petite parenthèse dans leur vie...


TITRE : KISTUNE mon amour

GENRE : Yaoi

PAIRING : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x sasuke

DISCLAIMER/ les personnages de NARUTO ne sont pas à moi. , sinon Sasuke aurait épousé Naruto

.

.

.Review:

.

Hello _**Titia**_ : merci pour ta review, cette histoire ayant eu peu de retour je suis heureuse de lire qu'elle a plut

.

* * *

.

Kitsune , mon amour

.

* * *

.

Assis à son bureau l'Hokage était encore plongé dans sa montagne de papier..Il répondait à droite à gauche aux sollicitations qui lui avaient été faite et suivait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui rapportait Shikamaru sur la prochaine réunion des kage.

-Galère ,Naruto écoute quand je te parle !

-Deux minutes je fini ça !

Chapeau rabattu sur ses yeux l'Hokage rédigeait un énième rapport avant de se rendre à la réunion.

Sasuke toujours plongé dans un dossier qu'il venait de terminé ,vérifiait les derniers détails, lorsqu'un bruit suspect lui fit dressé l'oreille…

-Shikamaru !

-Mmmm…

-Va dire aux kages que Naruto aura un peu de retard !

-Hein ?

-Vas y ! Je dois lui parler de quelque chose de très important ! En privé !

-Pfff…. Encore ! Galère Vos dossiers…. Ok ok j'y vais… Mais ça va encore râler !

Le Nara sortit pour aller porter la nouvelle aux autres kages qui attendait impatiemment que l'Hokage de Konoha ait terminé sa paperasse du matin.

Dans le bureau du chef de Konoha le bruit reprit… Une main se posa brusquement sur celle de l'homme blond qui sursauta et cessa de gratter avec ses ongles son bureau.

-Tu en es où ?

-Ça va… Fit il lentement.

-Ça va comment ?

-Supportable.

Sasuke attrapa le menton du blond et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux…

Ceux ci était d'un orange luisant et brillant d'une étrange lueur.

-Ah… C'est à ce point ?

-Non c'est bon je te dis ! Fit l'hokage en se détournant .

Il se leva prêt à se rendre dans le bureau des kages.

-On y va !

-On ne va nul part si tu es dans cet état.

-Ça va je te dis.

-Je te dis que non !

-Sasuke !

-Naruto ! Siffla le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Ta queue !

-Quelle queue… Commença l'homme avant que son regard ne se pose sur un appendice qui s'agitait joyeusement dans son dos.

Une superbe queue de renard d'un somptueux et profond roux doré battait l'air avec volupté .

-Super ! Marmonna le blond. Manquait plus qu'elle !

-Contrôle là !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas !

Il marqua une pause .

-Pas en ce moment. … Ajouta t il plus pour lui même que pour le brun.

Le brun en question laissa échapper un soupir blasé.

C'était toujours comme ça…

Et ça faisait 15 ans que ça durait !

Sasuke attrapa la queue en question l'enroula avec précaution autour de son poignet et tira délicatement dessus obligeant l'Hokage à revenir vers lui. Puis la lâchant, il posa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu dois te calmer avant d'y aller !

-Comme si je ne le sentais pas… Siffla le blond.

Le brun obligea celui-ci à lui faire face. C'était toujours aussi difficile même après 15 années.

-15 Ans. fit Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait 15 ans … Depuis la première fois qu'on l'a fait.

Le blond rougit violemment. Tant que ça …

Il n'avait pas vu les années passés…

C'était toujours le même rituel chaque année depuis la grande guerre…

En même temps ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient été préparé à ça…

Le Rikudo les avait bien eu …

-Tu veux le faire ? Souffla contre sa gorge le brun.

Le blond ferma à demi les yeux son souffle dangereusement raccourcit et ses yeux brillant …

-Tu le sais très bien ! Arrête de demander…

-Alors déshabilles toi !

-Ferme la porte…

L'Uchiwa leva la main et la porte du bureau claqua et se scella empêchant quiconque d'entrer… La fenêtre suivit le même chemin et la pièce fut plongé dans une douce obscurité.

La tenue de l'hokage finit au sol bien vite rejointe par la cape sombre de son espion et le reste de ses vêtements , son corps vint épouser le sien à la perfection tandis que ses yeux s'enflammait un peu plus à chaque seconde..

Ils se laissèrent glisser au sol , les lèvres du brun s'était emparer des siennes tandis que son corps se glissait déjà au creux du sien… Les bras de l'Hokage s'étaient noués autour du cou de l'homme qui lui faisait face et ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les longues mèches brunes, alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser sans fin. Il sentit ses jambes se relever de chaque côté des hanches du brun… Cette envie sournoise et violente qui le prenait ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'apaiser…

Le corps qui investit puissamment le sien ,le fit se cambrer sous la violence de l'acte , mais rien n'aurait pu le faire stopper ,il le voulait, il le lui fallait c'était juste insupportable de l'attendre… Et Sasuke le savait bien , plus il attendait et plus il en avait besoin, un besoin irrépressible, violent de le sentir en lui, de se perdre en lui appartenant, à lui seul…

Enfin il l'avait découvert au fil du temps quand peu à peu il avait fini par découvrir tous les secrets liés à cet étrange état de fait…. Mais aujourd'hui personne ne leur enlèverait ses moments volés au reste du monde…. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément oubliant pendant quelques instant le reste du monde… Ils n'étaient qu'eux, juste eux et le besoin de s'appartenir pleinement , de ne faire qu'un encore et encore…

-Tu es à moi….Souffla la voix à son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter...

.

* * *

.

Il y a 15 ans….

Après la grande guerre …

Alors que la paix était revenu , les premiers symptômes avaient leur apparition… Au départ il arrivait plus ou moins à les contenir seul… Il était partit d'isolé le plus loin possible pour ne pas devenir fou… Le Rikudo lui était de nouveau apparu et lui avait expliqué ce qui était en train d'arrivé…

Les deux premiers jours il avait tenu bon…

Le 3 ème les douleurs devinrent pratiquement insupportable,il avait l'impression que cela ne cesserait jamais et que rien ne pourrait éteindre le feu qui le dévorait…. Les heures passaient interminable à être consumé d'un feu cuisant…

Il en avait pleuré de ne pas trouver d'échappatoire à cet effet….

Le 4 ème jour il l'avait retrouvé … Il était venu sur insistance du Rikudo… Sans savoir ce qu'il l'attendait… Et le blond lui avait sauté dessus… 4 queues sorties … Il l'avait saisit retourné comme une crêpe et c'était retrouvé prisonnier sous son corps…. Le blond en avait pleuré , l'avait supplié à genoux jamais il n'aurait cru voir son blond dans cet état….

-Je n'en peux plus c'est insupportable… Fait quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas n'importe quoi ! Par pitié fait quelque chose !

-Mais quoi ? Naruto répond !

La suite n'avait été qu'un faible murmure qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir comprit la première fois.

-Quoi ?

Il était mortifié c'était juste impossible de lui demander… Il avait tellement honte et pourtant tout son corps hurlait … Ce fut en pleurant qu'il le lui redemanda malgré la honte…

-Prends moi ! Chuchota t il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Enfin tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu entends ce que tu me demandes ?

-Et moi tu sais ce que j'endure ! Hurla t il. Tu sais ce que ça me coûte de te demander ça ?

Les yeux clairs étaient à l'agonie , suppliant brillant de larmes et de douleurs mal contenu. Les orbes noirs l'avaient fixés, plongeant au plus profond de lui,l'interrogeant…

-Je ne peux pas… Lui avait il dit.

Et il avait reculé et était sortit de la caverne ou il s'était terré… Le blond avait hurlé de dépit,de douleur, de frustration…

Et il s'était écroulé secoué de spasme son corps suppliant ,cambré de besoin inassouvi...

Sasuke s'était éloigné et le Rikudo était revenu vers lui une nouvelle fois.

-Tu dois l'aider !

-Vous rigolez ! Je n'ai pas ce type de penchant et franchement ...C'est Naruto.

-Le problème n'est pas là… Je suis désolé Sasuke mais je vais devoir te faire subir ce qu'il vit en ce moment… Afin que tu comprennes ce qu'il traverse… Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-A cause du Sharingan… Il te permettra de contrôler un minimum le feu qu'il le dévore à cause du Kyubi… Tu le sais le sharingan peut soumettre le Kyubi !

Le Rikudo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son crâne et Sasuke se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit indiscipliné de Naruto … Dans son antre, dans sa douleur, dans la brûlure qui le dévorait actuellement…

Une envie ,un besoin irrépressible qui le prenait aux tripes… Tout son corps réclamait d'être assouvis ,c'était un besoin impérieux qui ravageait son ventre… Son corps entier semblait soumis à des spasmes de désir brûlant, quémandant un assouvissement ,son membre tendu à bloc au point d'en être douloureux et l'envie d'être prit...

-Tu ressens ce qu'il ressent mais de façon moindre quand même… Comprends tu ce qu'il attend ? Ce dont il a besoin.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça…

-Crois tu vraiment qu'il ait envie de cela ? Pas l'envie mais le besoin et il n'y pourra rien chaque heure chaque jour qui va passer jusqu'au 9 ème jour il vivra cet enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assouvit ….

-9 jours ?

-9 jours pour 9 queues

-C'est pareil pour chaque jinchuriki ?

-Chaque démon à sa particularité , pour le Kitsune c'est celle-ci.

-C'est débile !

-C'est une conséquence que je n'avais pas prévu…

-Ça me fait une belle jambe à moi.

-C'est comme vivre un orgasme perpétuel…

-Ouais ben sans moi !

-C'est pas sans toi , c'est avec toi lorsque je n'étais qu'un ,ce problème ne se posait pas car je possédais en moi le sharingan qui me permettait de lutter contre ce fait … Même si je dois avoué avoir été aussi un sacré coureur.

Sasuke le regarda en silence il gardait son masque impassible. Il n'avait aucune envie de se soumettre … Néanmoins il retourna vers la caverne ou le jeune homme continuait de hurler …. L'aura du démon renard débordait de lui… 4 queues s'agitaient dans une folie furieuse et deux oreilles de renard penché en arrière en signe de soumission trônaient sur son crâne…

A genoux sur le sol , Naruto se livrait une lutte acharné contre lui-même ,contre le feu qui le dévorait … Il avait enlevé ses vêtements,il n'avait plus conscience d'être dans le même monde que les autres… il était obnubilé , obsédé par le besoin d'assouvir la demande de son corps…

Ses yeux orangé brûlait d'un désir qu'il ne contenait plus….

-Si tu ne veux pas , je te conseil de ne pas avancer plus… Lui signala le Rikudo .

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va répondre à l'appel du Sharingan…

-Comment ça ?

-Il va sentir ta présence tu es déjà à mon avis trop près il sent que tu es là et il va te vouloir encore plus…

-Et je fais comment alors…

-Enclenche ton sharingan et tu devrais voir ce que tu as besoin de voir… Mais dés que cela sera fait… Il saura à coup sur que tu es là…

-Et comment je l'arrête ?

-Il te faut un dessin ?

Un air de dégoût se posa sur le visage habituellement impassible du brun.

-Il y a une solution de dernier extrémité mais vraiment de dernière extrémité car si tu l'utilises… C'est une action assez cruelle…. Qui reviendra à le castrer psychologiquement… Aussi je te demande de n'y faire appel qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité… Seulement et seulement si un jour tu n'étais pas capable de le satisfaire...

Le brun leva un sourcil.

-Et c'est ?

-Tire lui la queue ! Ou Écrase là comme ceci… Fit il en lui montrant comment tordre celle-ci.

-Quoi ? Le brun le regarda complètement ébahit. Lui tirer la queue ?

-Oui la première … Si tu tires dessus la douleur ressentit est telle que ça revient à une castration …. Il ne pourra plus rien faire pendant plusieurs jours… Mais cela ne jouera pas que sur cet état de fait … Mais aussi sur l'homme qu'il est… La première queue représente l'état dans lequel il se trouve , plus il sera satisfait plus la queue sera longue et soyeuse… Plus il sera frustrer , plus il sera violent et incontrôlable les fois suivantes.

-Parce qu'il y aura d'autre fois ?

Le Rikudo hocha la tête.

-Une fois par an… Pendant 9 jours….

-Et cette queue ?

-Elle restera…

-Il va la garder ?

-C'est la marque du démon renard une fois adulte …

-Je vois.

-Je te conseil d'être cependant prudent ,c'est le 4 ème jour d'abstinence pour lui… Ça ne se fera pas en douceur…

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Marmonna l'Uchiwa. Je vais le démonter et lui calmer ses ardeurs !Mais je ne pense pas être capable de….

-Tu le seras, tu le peux car tu es la porteur du Sharingan...Tu me l'as dit toi même ...Naruto est ton seul et unique ami , le seul avec qui tu as tissé un lien envers et contre tout ...A commencer contre toi-même.

Et le brun s'avança dans le fond de la caverne ou le Kyubi en rut luttait contre ses démons… S'approchant de lui sur ses quatre pattes le Kitsune ne le perdait pas des yeux un ronronnement particulièrement puissant s'échappant de sa gorge… Le brun enclencha son sharingan et s'avança droit vers lui sans la moindre hésitation…

Ce fut d'abord un combat sans merci pour savoir qui aurait le dessus qui commença avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en corps à corps… Le sharingan avait aidé à augmenter son taux d'hormone de façon exponentiel… Il n'était pas franchement pour poursuivre sur cette lancé mais le corps qui frôlait le sien dégageait une étrange chaleur ...Ce n'était plus un combat c'était une recherche d'assouvissement ….  
Collant son corps nu contre le sien , les yeux brûlant et tendu comme une arbalète,Naruto le surveillait du coin de l'œil…. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du brun et ses lèvres vinrent sensuellement chercher les siennes…

D'où Naruto savait il embrasser de la sorte et se montrer aussi sexy ?…

C'était de son blond qu'on parlait …

Son imbécile à lui…

Son taux d'hormone aidant le brun n'avait nullement l'intention de se retrouver soumis … Mais pour le coup il semblait que cela n'avait aucune importance pour celui qui n'attendait que lui pour enfin sentir son corps lui revenir….

Les griffes du Kyubi déchirèrent ses vêtements sans attendre le mettant à son tour à nu sous le regard de braise.

-Tu le veux tant que ça…

Un gémissement lui répondit le corps s'allongeant l'entraînant avec lui et l'installant entre ses cuisses… Le brun eut du mal à passer outre sa propre répulsion mais elle était la même de l'autre côté et son corps s'empara de celui du blond qui se cabra violemment sous l'intrusion auquel il n'était pas préparé….

Pour le reste il n'avait eu qu'à suivre la poussée d'hormone qui s'empara de lui, le corps sous le sien lui donnait le rythme à suivre … Il se retrouva dans une spirale de plaisirs auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé….

Le possédant une fois puis une seconde , lui laissant à peine le temps de souffler… Le blond se collait à lui et le réclamait, encore et toujours, de plus en plus fort et plus vite. ….La nuit était déjà tombé quand après une 3 ème partie ,le blond sentit enfin un semblant de calme revenir en lui….

Son corps épuisé se laissa glisser au sol, en sueur , brûlant et moite... Il rêvait d'un bain dans la rivière et en même temps il voulait dormir… Et manger.

-J'ai faim….Souffla t il d'un voix faible.

-Y'a rien à bouffer !siffla le brun.

-Je dois manger ! Gémit le blond à moitié somnolent.

-Tu dois surtout calmer tes hormones !

La rougeur et la honte, qui envahirent Naruto à ce moment là, devaient être le pire moment de sa vie. Après avoir embrassé Sasuke quand il étaient gosses, il était au bout de sa vie avec ce qui venait de se passer. La honte submergea la fatigue et le sommeil qui avait menacé de l'emporter , il étai maintenant bel et bien éveillé et quelque part brisé….

-Merci… Murmura t il presque pour lui même.

-Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ?

Le blond se sentit mortifier de nouveau ,son cœur était comme broyé dans sa poitrine. Bien sur qu'il en était conscient, il croyait quoi ? Qu'il avait écarter les cuisses toute la nuit par plaisirs ? Si la honte ne l'étouffait pas autant il aurait hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

Il s'était roulé en boule de son côté, lui tournant le dos, ses bras croisé sur son corps… Il le savait il le sentait en lui…. Cette chose qui réclamait d'être assouvit sans fin… Comment pourrait il vivre avec ça… ?

-9 jours… 9 jours… C'est impossible… Soupira le brun en réfléchissant.

On était que le 4 ème jour…

Dans quelques heures le 5 ème se lèverait et il faudrait recommencer…

Non vraiment il ne le voulait pas…

Même si le sharingan lui permettait de le supporter et de tenir le choc face aux demandes du blond, il n'avait aucune envie de remettre le couvert.

-T'es devenu nympho en plus d'être pervers … Marmonna le brun.

-Devenu quoi ? Je suis pas pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Hurla le blond en se tournant vers lui. Que je n'ai pas honte ? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supplier ton meilleur ami de te prendre et de te faire l'amour toute la nuit…

-J'appelle pas ça faire l'amour !

-Ah oui ? Alors tu me fais quoi ?

-Je te baise ! Pour te calmer ! Je me contente de t'écarter les cuisses et de te rentrer dedans, il n'y a aucun sentiment là-dedans.

Le blond le reçu comme une gifle…

Juste lui écarter les cuisses ?

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie.

Piqué au vif il se redressa et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Ou tu vas Dobe ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, Teme ?

-Je dois rester avec toi alors tu restes ici !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tape !Reste ici ou tire toi !

Le brun se leva et emboîta le pas du blond pour lui en coller une. Sa crise de nerf mal placé il ne la supporterait pas. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas été loin ses jambes n'avaient pas supporter le trajet… Il était à genoux au milieu du couloir sombre…

-Tss….Tu sais combien de fois on s'est envoyé en l'air ? Se moqua le brun debout non loin de lui les mains sur les hanches avec ce regard hautain et suffisant qu'il arborait toujours .

Naruto serra les poings. Non il n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir combien de fois le brun lui était rentré dedans comme il disait. C'était encore pire de l'entendre comme ça… Si au moins il y avait eu la moindre affection, le moindre sentiment… Cela aurait rendu la chose peut être moins difficile… Moins humiliante, dégradante….

Mais tout ce qu'il faisait ,c'était lui écarter les cuisses pour le calmer comme il disait, c'était juste insupportable à vivre… Sasuke s'en rendait il compte à quel point cela était humiliant et cruel ? N'avait il pas déjà payé assez cher ? N'avait il aucun respect pour ce qu'il était obligé d'endurer ?

-Va-t-en ! Murmura le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

-Va-t-en. Je me débrouillerai seul… Je préfère que tu t'en ailles ...Chuchota le blond faiblement.

-Tu préfères ? Tu préfères ? Commença à s'agacer Sasuke. Mais tu crois quoi ? Que tu es tout seul dans cette histoire de merde ? Tu es lié à moi ! Je n'ai pas le choix figure toi ! Je suis obligé de m'occuper de toi ! Sinon tu me pourchasseras pour m'avoir de toute façon !

-Alors tu n'as qu'à me tuer... Murmura tout doucement le blond. Si tu me tues tu seras libre.

Le brun se jeta sur lui et le gifla à toute volé.

-Mais tu crois quoi? Que je vais te buter pour ça ? Non mais où est-ce que tu as vu ça ? Parce que je dois m'occuper de ton cul ? Je m'en tape de ton cul ! Si je dois te prendre dans tous les sens je le ferai, connard ! Tu entends ! Je vais te prendre toutes les nuits ! Chaque fois que tu en auras besoin , je vais t'assouvir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher !

-Tu ne tiendras pas . Sourit faiblement le blond.

-Que tu crois !

-Prétentieux…

-Je vais tellement te faire jouir ! Siffla le brun. Qu 'à côté de moi ta vie de couple te semblera mortelle.

-Une vie de couple ?

Le blond le regarda désespérer…

-Ou veux tu que j'ai une vie de couple ? Qui va vouloir de moi ? Je me fais sauter par un mec ,mon meilleur ami , pour contenir je ne sais quel connerie de ce stupide renard…

 _-Grrrrr… Siffla Kurama à l'intérieur de lui._

-Je t'emmerde Kurama ! Tu me fais chier avec tes hormones ! Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ?

-Ça vous générait d'arrêter de discuter comme si je n'étais pas là !Siffla Sasuke agacé.

 _-Je suis le dernier de ma race j'y peux rien si après autant de temps sous contrôle j'ai quelque soucis hormonaux. Ronronna le Kyubi avec un sourire carnassier._

-Putain mais pourquoi un mec ?

 _-C'est pas le fait que ce soir un homme…_

-C'est un Uchiwa...Termina Naruto.

 _-Et pour le moment c'est le dernier...S 'il a une fille…. Sourit le Kitsune._

-Tu ne toucheras jamais à ma fille ! Tu entends espèce de renard pervers !

-Je veux pas d'une gamine, Sasuke, tu es idiot ou quoi ?

-T'es aussi pervers que ton renard, Kitsune !

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ah ouais ? fit le brun en saisissant la queue du blond et en la mettant sous son nez. Et ça ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où ça sort ?

-Ça Mon petit renard , C'est ta queue, Kitsune ! Ricana le brun.

-Je vais garder ça ? S'exclama le blond au bord de la syncope.

Il regardait la dite queue que Sasuke tenait entre ses doigts et qu'il agitait devant son nez.

-Je vais tellement bien te baiser que tu auras la plus belle queue de renard qu'on est jamais vu ! Siffla le brun.

Les doigts de l'Uchiwa glissèrent délicatement dans le pelage roux , faisant passer la queue entre ses doigts comme s'il jouait avec ,inconscient de faire frémir le blond en caressant celle-ci . Rendant sa respiration haletant et son corps désirant…

Naruto était outragé au possible. Écarlate sous les paroles tendancieuses de son ami. Ce qu'il découvrait faisait son chemin dans sa petite tête.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Haleta le blond amer.

Il se sentait tellement mal .

-Je veux mourir ! Fit le blond en se laissant tombé sur le sol à plat dos les bras écarté sa queue s'agitant entre ses cuisses devant un Sasuke amusé..

-Non, tu vas te faire prendre ! Sourit le brun vicieusement .

Naruto posa son bras sur ses yeux il était écarlate.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir.

-T'es con ! Tu n'as pas besoin de raconter ça à qui que se soit ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir !

Sasuke s'avança un peu plus vers le blond et quelque chose en lui s'éveilla.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais le !

Le blond enleva son bras de ses yeux et tourna son regard redevenu orangé avec le levé du soleil.

-Ça recommence ! Fit le brun.

Le blond tressaillit… Comment avait il deviné ce qui se passait en lui à cet instant?

-Comment ?

-Je le sens… Quand ça monte en toi…

Le brun posa une main sur son torse

-A l'intérieur c'est comme si tu m'appelais. C'est de la faute à Rikudo quand il m'a fait ressentir ce que tu sentais.

-Tu as vu Rikudo, toi aussi ?

-C'est un sale vieux pervers !Maugréa le brun. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va ,c'est gérable… Après ce que j'ai vécu …

-Tu contrôles tes pulsions ?

-Jusqu'à un certain point ça va, je ne suis pas obsédé !

-Bon alors tu vas me dire à quel moment tu ne peux plus. Fit le brun en s'asseyant en face du blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je puisse prévoir quand tu es à bout.

Naruto se redressa et hocha la tête. Il s 'installa à son tour face à lui et ferma les yeux, entrant en contact avec tout ce qui l'entourait pour garder le contrôle. Sa queue d'un marron brun s'enroula langoureusement autour de ses hanches et se glissa entre ses cuisses cachant son membre pour le moment relativement au repos.

Quelques heures plus tard ,le blond était haletant, sa queue principale allait et venait autour de lui, et son corps brûlait de désir. Son sexe tendu d'envie semblait appeler à la délivrance, alors que tout son corps trahissait un désir sournois et violent.

-Naruto ?

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il le sentait arrivé à ses limites mais c'était le blond tout craché d'aller au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Mais il semblait que plus les jours avançait plus le temps ou il pouvait se contrôler diminuait.

-Je…

Les yeux rendu brillant d'un désirs incandescent, ses oreilles étaient ressortit et 5 queues se balançaient à l'arrière de son corps…

Le blond s'avança vers lui , l'aura du démon débordant de nouveau et vint chercher un premier réconfort sur sa bouche… Sasuke l'embrassa et lui rendit son baiser qui s'approfondit de seconde en seconde… Sa langue s'emparant de la sienne, posant ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et son corps venant se frotter au sien...

"Ok il était à point" se dit Sasuke…

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il vint nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches , avant de happer ses mains pour les glisser sur son bas ventre… Le brun tressaillit il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout… Le blond ronronnait tout en se collant à lui… Ses mains s'égarèrent à leur tour sur lui et il ne pu retenir un hoquet lorsque les mains du blond se refermèrent sur son membre pour le caresser…

"Ok zéro pudeur… Il lâche tout !" Marmonna le brun dans sa tête.

Sasuke pouvait sentir le corps frémir contre le sien et être de plus en plus demandeur… Sa langue avait envahit sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle ,il dégagea sa langue avec difficulté et gémit..

-Tu veux pas me faire ton sexy jutsu pour changer… J'ai envie de toi femme…

Le brun ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire qu'après l'avoir formuler...Il était trop tard pour rattraper ses paroles et de toutes manières le blond n'était déjà plus vraiment là . Tout à l'écoute de ses besoins primaires...

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde au blond pour devenir ce que Sasuke souhaitait... Mais il n'était pas convaincu de le tenir sur la distance dans son état . Pour le brun c'était finalement plus compliqué avec la blonde que le blond… Il avait le sentiment de le trahir… Il se demandait si au final c'était pas mieux quand il restait lui-même…

Les longues mèches blondes étaient répandu autour de son corps allongé à même le sol, Sasuke avait son regard sombre rivé aux pupilles bleues qui s'accrochaient à lui. Il caressa délicatement les courbes de la femme étendu sous lui… Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa… Les couettes avaient depuis longtemps déserté la tête blonde pour qu'il puisse enfouir ses mains dans les soyeux cheveux de son blond. Il réalisait que quelque soit la forme de Naruto homme ou femme, cela ne changeait au final rien pour lui …

Peut-être qu'aux yeux des autres s'il était une femme ça serait mieux… Mais à ses yeux à lui, c'était toujours lui… La différence ,la vraie c'est qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à en faire sa femme … Et peut-être que même s'il avait été une femme ,il n'aurait peut-être jamais quitté leur village… C'était une certitude qui faisait son chemin en lui peu à peu ….Le seul à le comprendre...le seul à tout savoir de lui...A accepter tout de lui ….

-Redeviens toi …

Le jutsu s'effaça et Sasuke se glissa entre les cuisses musclés , la 5 ème queue se matérialisa et vint réclamer ses caresses . Il attrapa la nouvelle queue et enroula celle-ci autour de sa main libre avant de l'embrasser , les orbes bleues étaient écarlates et brillèrent un peu plus alors que ses 5 queues formaient un halo autour de lui.

-Caresse moi ...Souffla les lèvres pleines de son amant. Touche moi ! J'ai besoin de ton contact…Mon corps te veut !

Le brun s 'allongea sur le corps doré et celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir d'aise au contact de cette peau qui recouvrait la sienne...Le blond ferma les yeux et ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du brun qu'il attira à lui et leur lèvres se scellèrent. Il aimait le poids que faisait son corps sur le sien...

Allongé sur le sol froid de la caverne, Sasuke était rincé…

Il n'était pas le seul , à ses côté le blond dormait ou serait il plus juste de dire qu'il ronflait de bonheur... Satisfait visiblement après leur partie de jambes en l'air…

Le brun quand à lui , avait des courbatures, mal aux jambes et il avait soif, faim et envie d'une douche….

Il se leva chancelant son estomac criant famine… A un tel rythme il ne finirait pas la semaine… Il leur fallait à manger , à boire … Il n'allait pas se contenter de s'envoyer en l'air 4 jours d'affilé avec rien dans l'estomac… Il se rhabilla rapidement.

Il se mit à en route pour le village voisin mais autant dire que le trajet fut ponctuer d'ennui divers… Mais pour se réconforter l'idée que ce n'était pas lui qui allait le plus souffrir au réveil le faisait indéniablement se sentir bien mieux….

Entre la veille et ce matin il ne voulait pas compter et mécaniquement son corps ne suivait pas le rythme…

Il fit quelques emplettes et ramena de quoi nourrir le fauve en cage… A son retour il repéra une rivière non loin, voilà ou il allait emmener son Kitsune… Un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal à ce Baka , accessoirement il avait besoin de se laver aussi et de laver ses fringues…

Il déposa la réserve de bouffe et alla secouer le blondinet qui dormait toujours ,sa queue roulé autour de lui comme un vrai renard…

-Debout Dobe !

Le blond émit un ronronnement et s'étira comme un chat …

-Quoi ? Quelle heure il est ?

-Je dirai aux alentours de 15h , lève toi on va à la rivière.

-On va manger ? Demanda le blond en dressant ses oreilles.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand il les remarqua, les deux fameuses oreilles pointues couvertes d'un pelage rougeoyant assorties à la queue de son imbécile de partenaire qui s'agitait derrière lui.

-Putain on dirait Akamaru !

-Hein ? Fit le blond complètement à l'ouest.

-Debout j'ai dit et remets des fringues ! Tu vas pas passer 9 jours à poils !

Le blond se redressa .

-J'ai plus de fringues !

-Comment ça ?

Le blond se gratta la tête mal à l'aise…

-T'aurais pas vu mon sac ? Fit il pour détourner la conversation.

-Par là je crois… Répondit le brun en croisant les bras.

Naruto fila dans la direction indiqué et sortit de son sac un pantalon et un tee shirt de rechange.

-Rivière ?

-Ouais. Marmonna le brun.

Ils sortirent et Sasuke entraîna le blond à sa suite…. Arrivé en bordure de celle-ci il eut tôt fait d'envoyer valser ses fringues pour plonger tête la première dans l'eau. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par le brun..

-Pff… Ça fait du bien !Soupira le blond ravi.

-Tu m'étonnes ça fait combien de jours que tu es là-dedans ?

-Dans quoi ?

-Dans ta caverne ?

-Mmmm… On est quel jour ?

-Jeudi !

Naruto commença à réfléchir…

\- Ça va faire 6 jours ! Affirma le blond le plus tranquillement du monde.

\- 6 jours il en reste 3 alors.

Naruto sortit son corps de l'eau et alla s'étendre au soleil…

Encore 3 jours… 3 Jours il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait tenir jusque là.

-A peu près… Le blond attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. On va manger j'ai faim.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupire et ils allèrent se faire à manger… Enfin surtout Naruto qui pilla littéralement les vivres qu'ils avaient ramené. Sasuke soupira. Il était bon pour refaire des courses dés le lendemain. Il plaignait sérieusement sa future femme.

Le jour déclinait doucement …

Alors que le blond se remplissait la panse avant de se laisser choir sur le sol repu avec un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

L'avantage avec lui ,c'était qu'il était vraiment simple.

Manger , boire , dormir et 9 jours par an en Rut !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ?

Son seul ami ,son unique ami ,son rival aussi , la seule personne avec qui il avait tissé des liens .

Le Rikudo leur avait fait un cadeau vraiment pourri…. Même si le blond lui était important il venait de s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre d'un façon bien délicate. Il laissa son regard se poser sur le blond qui affichait son air idiot habituel…

"Heureusement que c'était lui" se fit il la réflexion …

Le brun laissa le sommeil le gagner, et ferma les yeux …. Alors qu'à ses côtés un regard bleu le couvait avec tendresse. L'après midi se termina dans le calme ….

Le calme avant la tempête qui allait encore ravager le blond d'ici quelques heures….

Une main se glissa doucement dans sa semblable plus pâle et s'inséra entre ses doigts les caressants doucement. Malgré son apparente immobilité ,le brun tressaillit en sentant la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne. Sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit agacé mais son corps réagit sans tenir compte de son esprit indomptable et enlaça les doigts dorés de son partenaire….

A cette douce pression il sentit sa main être attiré doucement vers les lèvres du blond allongé près de lui qui déposa délicatement un léger baiser sur ses doigts fins.

-Baka ! Siffla le brun.

-Je ne veux pas que … tu me baises ! Murmura une voix tremblante lourde de tristesse.

-Abrutit comme si j'en étais capable !

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ? Lui avait il rétorqué.

.

* * *

.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage , le brun venait de relâcher son blond légèrement essoufflé… Et il n'en était qu'au début … La queue du Kitsune battait sensuellement l'air derrière lui avant de se glisser entre ses jambes venant frôler son corps encore chargé de désir… Il s'avança lentement vers lui plaquant son corps contre le sien entre eux la queue du kistune frôlait son ventre et le faisait gémir …

Naruto savait exactement comment exciter son brun , il avait apprit à connaître par cœur le moindre de ses désirs, le moindre de ses besoins, ce qu'il aimait… Collant son ventre contre le dos de celui-ci, il laissa sa queue de renard venir chatouiller le ventre tendu du brun dont il connaissait l'ultra réactivité à ses caresses. Il enroula celle-ci autour du membre tendu et le brun laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir se cambrant ..

Le blond entama un lent mouvement le long de la hampe tendu avec sa queue, alors qu'il commençait à ronronner sévèrement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se calmer ... Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Il plaqua son brun contre la porte et ses mains se mirent à caresser avec délicatesse ses flans avant que l'une de ses mains aille s'égarer entre ses fesses massant délicatement son entrée …

Le brun se cambra un peu plus ,s 'offrant aux caresses de son amant… Lui laissant un passage vers son intimité qui frémissait n'attendant plus que de le sentir à son tour en lui…

-Ne... me fait... pas ...Aaahh….ttendre… Haleta le brun.

La langue du blond glissa sur sa nuque alors qu'il dirigeait son sexe érigé vers son intimité préparé… Avec une lenteur calculer, il le pénétra et vit le corps de son partenaire se cambrer et s'avancer vers lui en s'empalant un peu plus…

Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement , il attrapa la hanche blanche et entraîna son brun dans une danse qu'il connaissait par cœur… Avant de nouer son bras autour de sa taille et de le pilonner plus sauvagement… Répondant à la demande de son amant…

-Plus… Bon..Sang...Vas y….Gémit le brun… Aaahhh….

Un coup de rein plus violent percuta son intérieur et le corps de Sasuke se retrouva coller au torse de son partenaire ,qui l'embrassa fougueusement..Mêlant sa langue à la sienne en dehors de sa bouche avant de venir ravager celle-ci ….

Suspendant le baiser...L'Uchiwa maudit son blond en ne pouvant retenir un cri de plaisirs.

-Sa..laud…

-Tu adores ça ! Souffla contre son cou le blond.

-Tu me le paieras ! Gémit le brun… Bouge ! ...Plus….

Le poussant doucement vers l'avant le blond accéléra ses allées et venues arrachant des gémissements à son amant qui se voyait à le réclamer protestant chaque fois qu'il frôlait cette partie de lui tellement réceptive aux attouchements de celui-ci ,le désirant profondément en lui percutant de pleins fouet sa prostate gonflé de désir…

Répondant à sa demande le blond se mit en devoir de lui apporter la délivrance en refermant sa main sur le membre gonflé et entreprit de le satisfaire au même rythme que ses coups de reins en lui….

Un cri lui échappa lorsque le brun se referma violemment autour de lui se contractant et ne supportant plus les tremblements que les vagues de plaisirs faisaient déferler dans son corps qui frémissait.

L'homme se laissa glissa à plat ventre à même le sol frais ,alors que sur lui, le corps lourd du blond se retirait avant de se lover contre lui. Son regard sombre croisa le regard lumineux de son précieux compagnon.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage mutin , le regard noir se posa sur lui et sans prévenir vint happer ses lèvres, le blond y répondit immédiatement l'attirant contre lui dans un long baiser scellant leur séance de sexe intensif…

Relâchant enfin sa bouche , le dernier survivant des Uchiwa laissa échapper un soupir blasé et appuya son menton sur sa main sans lâcher de son regard perçant son blond allongé à ses côtés et dont la queue d'un roux doré profond s'amusait à caresser ses fesses inconsciemment.

Foutu sang qui obligeait à aimer sans mesure. Et son cœur avait choisit d'aimer cet abrutit de blond sans limite , sans partage , sans modération… Incapable qu'il était d'aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre…

Oh il avait bien une épouse, un enfant … Mais ses sentiments pour eux n'avaient pas la puissance démentielle de ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'imbécile heureux qui souriait niaisement à ses côtés. Sasuke se redressa et se leva péniblement, repoussant la queue qui caressait son corps.

-Arrête de jouer avec elle ! Siffla t il agacé.

-Tu adores ma queue ! Sourit le blond . Surtout quand elle te caresse ! Quoique l'autre ne t'es pas indifférente quand elle te pilonne à te faire hurler !

Et comme pour accompagner ses mots la queue chatoyante glissa entre ses jambes et caressa sa peau pâle.

-Tss…. S'énerva t il.

Le brun se pencha et l'attrapa la serrant doucement et s'attirant un couinement.

-Pas ça ! Souffla la voix soudain devenu tremblante du blond alors que son regard s'assombrissait , Inconscient que son corps avait commencé à trembler et chercha à reculer loin de l'homme face à lui.

Le regard sombre se posa sur lui et il tira délicatement sur la queue obligeant le blond à se lever puis à revenir vers lui pour ne pas souffrir du geste . Il le colla à lui.

-C'est arrivé une fois ! Je t'ai dit que je ne recommencerai plus jamais !

La queue se glissa autour de la jambe de son propriétaire et les yeux clairs semblèrent se voiler. La souffrance que le brun pu lire dans le regard délavé lui fit plus de mal que n'importe quelle blessure qu'on aurait pu lui infliger.

-Je te l'ai dit ! Plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Interrogea le brun d'une voix douloureuse.

Sa main c'était posé sur sa joue et caressa doucement le visage soudainement voilé de tristesse .

Le blond déglutit difficilement et il sentit son bras l'attirer à lui et il se laissa enlacer, ses bras se nouèrent doucement autour du torse de son partenaire.

-Plus Jamais je te l'ai dit ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal. Et moi encore moins…

Attrapant délicatement la queue qu'il déroula le brun porta celle-ci à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le poil soyeux, sa main la caressant avec douceur, puis la posant contre lui sans cesser ses caresses avant de laisser sa main descendre jusqu'à la base de celle -ci et faire frémir d'envie son propriétaire….

Il resserra le corps du blond contre lui le faisant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses collant leur ventre.

-Tu le sais …. jamais plus… Murmura Sasuke en embrassant encore sa queue avec douceur comme si c'était un trésor.

Son trésor !

Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il le tenait actuellement entre ses bras.

Ce pour quoi il était revenu…

Le blond hocha la tête la gorge encore noué.

Il n'y pouvait rien..

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait l'angoisse le saisissait, il n'oublierait jamais cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit , ce sentiment….

.

* * *

.

Oui c'était arrivé une fois…

Alors qu'il n'était pas encore Hokage et que Sasuke était partit en mission…

Il avait du s'isoler seul, sa période de rut ayant commencé en l'absence de celui-ci… Mais seul et arrivé à la 6 ème queue il hurlait de douleur de ne pas être contenté , il s'était auto-scellé pour tenter d'endiguer le désirs qui le consumait et l'envie d'être prit encore et encore….

Il y avait longtemps que sa propre main et ses doigts n'étaient plus suffisant à endiguer ses envies de sexe… Du sexe de son amant profondément enfoui en lui le pilonnant à le faire hurler encore et encore… Il s'était sentit au bord du gouffre, son esprit ayant déserté son corps comme lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle sur Kiuby…

Quand le brun était revenu de mission et avait entendu que Naruto avait précipitamment quitté le village , il l'avait chercher et s'était immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite...Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à la grotte , la 7 ème queue était en train de se matérialiser et les hurlement de frustration , de souffrance et de désespoirs de celui-ci résonnait aux alentours…

Mourir de désirs, ses hormones en folies, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps était insupportable….Jouir encore et encore sans même avoir à se toucher tellement son corps était secoué de spasme… Jamais il n'avait vécu un tel mal être…. Il en était sur le point de devenir fou…. Quelqu'un connaissait il un moyen d'endiguer le feu qui avait été allumé dans ses reins, le brasiers qui le dévoraient et le consumaient ?

Il s'était jeté sur le brun lorsque celui-ci c'était approché, violemment sans douceur il avait arraché les vêtements qui lui bloquait l'accès à son corps ,il l'avait jeté au sol voulant le prendre , et s'enfoncer en lui , profaner ce corps pour assouvir le feu qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il n'était plus lui-même… Naruto avait perdu le contrôle… Il avait mordu Sasuke au bras, à la nuque, aux épaules, au dos, à l'intérieur des cuisses, l'avait ravagé de ses griffes avant que celui-ci ne décide d'agir….

Le brun avait donc fini par agir , ayant bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de censé de son partenaire , il avait retourné son blond le couchant au sol pour assouvir le désirs incandescent de celui-ci. Il s'était enfoncé dans ce corps sans douceur, avec violence , le faisant jouir encore et encore mais cela n'était pas assez ….

Le corps du blond n'était que feu ravagé par les orgasmes qui le brisaient, alors que son propre corps subissait les dommage causé par le manteau du renard… Naruto n'était pas capable de le protéger de celui-ci comme il le faisait d'habitude…

Son corps était couvert de plaie, son sang se mêlait à la sueur de leur corps toujours profondément uni l'un à l 'autre….

Et malgré une lutte acharné pour reprendre le dessus, et calmer les ardeurs du Kyubi , il n'avait pas eu le choix . Dans son état le blond aurait probablement fini par l'écarteler, le déchirer et le déchiqueter,….

Et, alors il serait resté seul sans personne... Non... Il ne pouvait pas... Le laisser dans cet état? Jamais.

Il avait alors saisit la première queue et sans douceur il avait écrasé celle-ci entre ses doigts ..

Le jeune ninja avait hurlé de douleur ,le manteau du renard avait aussitôt disparu et il n'était resté que son compagnon le visage brisé de souffrance recroquevillé en boule dans un coin de la caverne, dans un état proche de la catatonie…

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi… Ses immenses yeux bleus emplis de larmes, reflétant tellement de souffrance, jamais il n'avait lu autant de douleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un… Sasuke se souvenait être resté là à le regarder , la peur dans les yeux de son blond…

La peur de lui…

De ses gestes…

De ses mains…

Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et être là pour effacer la souffrance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux… Il n'avait pas pu rester là ,il était partit le laissant seul… Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard… Habituellement si fort ,si fier être ainsi brisé par sa faute… Non c'était juste intenable…

Son âme et son cœur ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard…

Il pouvait tout accepter…

Il pourrait tout endurer mais pas ce regard, pas cette souffrance sur son visage…

Pas de lui ….

Pas par sa faute…

Pas encore une fois …

La culpabilité l'avait rongé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme déjà fragilisé…

.

* * *

.

-Approche ! Fit la voix basse du dernier descendant des Uchiwa attirant à lui comme un aimant l'hokage.

Une main se glissa dans les mèches clairs et attirèrent ses lèvres vers celle de son homologue. Avec douceur il l'embrassa. Lentement , elles s'effleurèrent , se caressèrent ,s'entrouvrirent de plus ne plus avant que les langues ne se cherchent et ne se frôlent à leur tour ,s'entraînant dans un ballet sensuel, leur langue s'emmêlant enfin et se concrétisèrent en une douce étreinte.

Un cognement discret les rappela à la réalité qui les attendait.

-Oui ? Demanda la voix de l'Hokage.

-Rmmm… Toussota Shikamaru. Vous avez fini ? Je te rappel que les Kages t'attendent toujours.

-Laisse moi 3 min et on arrive !

Un soupire se fit entendre et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Il s'écarta de l'homme près de lui et entreprit de se rhabiller. Naruto ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il laissait son regard clair courir sur cette peau blanche qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois caresser sans jamais en être rassasié.

-Habilles-toi ! Siffla l'homme au sharingan.

-Oui oui ...Sourit il de toutes ses dents avant d'enfiler rapidement son pantalon et son tee-shirt.

Sa cape fut délicatement posé sur ses épaules et il se tourna vers son compagnon de toujours. Celui ci lui attacha sa tenue d'Hokage et remit son col en place.

-Tu ferais une parfaite épouse !

-Crétin de blond ! Tu en as déjà une !

-Toi aussi ! Lui sourit il amusé.

-Tss…

-Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec elles.

-Dixit celui avec qui je viens de coucher !

Naruto lui sourit.

-Je…

-Tais toi ! Siffla une voix dure, alors qu'un index se posait sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Naruto posa un léger baiser sur l'index posé contre ses lèvres.

-Même si je ne te le dis pas… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard bleu se posa amoureusement sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage de celui-ci .

-Hey Sas'…

Le brun s'était détourné et se dirigea vers la porte pour la libérer.

-Sas'..

-Non ! Lâcha froidement le brun en ouvrant la porte à la volée, il passa devant Shikamaru qui le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur.

-Yo Naruto il faut y aller.

Le blond passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux trop court et soupira. Sa queue s'était enroulé sous sa veste autour de sa taille et rien à le voir, ne laissait supposer ce qui venait de se produire. Comme à chaque fois le brun refusait de l'écouter. Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard azuré alors qu'il rabattait sur son visage son couvre-chef avant de suivre Shikamaru vers le bureau ou l'attendait les autres Kages.

Dehors juché sur un toit non loin de là, une silhouette élancé regardait la salle où venait de paraître le Hokage de Konoha. Le regard sombre était emplit de douceur et couvait tendrement l'homme . Non il ne lui dirait jamais.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne …

Mais il était , il serait toujours son seul et unique Kitsune …

Son amour…

Le centre de son existence…

Celui pour qui il renoncerait à tout…

Celui pour qui il serait toujours là …

Il composa rapidement quelques signes et une ombre apparu… Il souffla doucement dessus et l'envoya directement vers la fenêtre ouverte…

-Salut tout le monde !

-Toujours à la bourre Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien encore faire ? Demanda le Kazekage.

-Mmm.. Laisse moi devinez!Soupira le Raikage. Tu étais en discussion avec cet Uchiwa de malheur ?

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rire .

-Touchez !

Naruto prit place autour de la table et soudain apparu devant eux au milieu de celle-ci ,un petit renard doré à 9 queues…

-Qu'est-ce que … Commença à souffler la Mizukage.

Le petit renard tourna sur lui même , exposa ses 9 queues en panache et s'enflamma avant de partir en fumée et de laisser un petit message de cendre…

 _« Ai Shiteru Kitsune »_

Naruto rabaissa son chapeau cachant ses yeux bleus voilés de larme.

Jamais déclaration ne fut plus belle et plus douce à son cœur. Un souffle de vent se leva et le message s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu…

Laissant les 5 Kages stupéfait.

-Bon on la fait cette réunion ? Demanda Naruto.

Après un haussement d'épaule, chacun reprit sa place et la réunion pu commencer…

* * *

REVIEW

Steva: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un petit mot. Oui j'ai fait le choix de faire cet interlude pour qu'elle puisse s'intégrer à l'histoire actuelle.

J'avais pensé à poursuivre un peu , voir à exposer leur liaison à tous , mais au final l'histoire se termine ainsi .

J'espère que malgré tout tu auras passé un bon moment même si tu restes sur ta fin .

A bientôt peut-être


End file.
